


The Lorax In The Wild

by draconicsockpuppet



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet
Summary: Spotted in the wild, sometime in November 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Lorax In The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).




End file.
